Migato
by SadisticMortal
Summary: These are just poems ECT for a character of mine in a forum. So just don't bother.
1. Life

The way I see my home now is just like a cliff,

The way I see my home now is just like a cliff,

Something you look at and all you can think of is how bad you how you don't slip,

And fall to a darkened bliss.

Something you look at in fear,

That the one falling off isn't you.

Even though deep down you know it is,

And deep down you know you can't stop it.

And deep down you know its not going to stop.

Maybe if I start off new, and try my life over again,

Things won't be so hard.

Things won't be so bad.

Things won't be so,

So,

Unforgiving.


	2. Past Life, read

**Past:**

When Migato was a young girl she had the almost perfect family.

Shes from the Kikei clan (her last name meaning freak, first meaning beautiful.)  
In this clan, they all have the instinct to kill, when in battle a sadistic side sets into play, but for most it does not last long. Migato has taught herself to like pain, thus making her masochist. In battle, if she harms herself she releases a dangerous demon like personality that cares for nothing but killing. she even almost ended up killing akane, her best friend, though they call each other sisters. when she used to be in her old clan, she took them out. because she had a masochist power none of the others possessed, even as they fought back it only urged her to kill them faster. The only one she wished to spare was her mother, but she ended up crying out how much of a failure Migato was before killing herself, right in front of her. Seeing this, all migato could do was laugh. though, deep down she was crying.

She then moved to a new village to start a new life as she began to regain being normal. If only for a little bit. In a new village she found happiness in a man, but she soon became unstable again and killed him. Unknowing of why she did this, she still had to leave her second home. A few weeks later, after much puking Migato went to the hospital. A baby was on the way, this had explained why her emotions were screwing her over, hormones. After much debate, she decided to keep the baby, nine months later when it was due it died at childbirth. The doctor didn't as much as was able to finish filling out the kids birth certificate before the child's' lungs collapsed and died a few moments later. At the same moment that the birth was written, so was the death. She still wears the scars of the sea section that she had to go through from hip to hip, which is why she never wears shirts revealing her midriff. She stayed at her third home for a bit after the baby's death, before packing up and heading for the village in the Shaddows, hoping to start life at a new pace.

**Now:**

She is quick to a temper and hates it when people doubt her; it's quite easy to set her off and really hard to get her back. Most people's best bet is to just leave when she says; protesting her even more may lead to others getting hurt, or her hurting herself. She now has 2 sets of fake mechanical arms and a set of claws. The claws and first set of arms are the only electrical ones, the other set is wooden. She can remove the blades off the claw and put on stubs, since she prefers to wear the claws anyway, they bend easier with her brain patterns because they connect to her nerves. Her best friends, Akane and Rayyou are known as her 'sisters' now. She is also growing a bit attached to a demon they call Chaos, who resides in her friend Shiruba (he'll explain the story if you meet him. If not get over it you'll never know.)

Now even though you read this don't give yourself OOC knowledge if your in the forum,


	3. random poem

I was given a chance, just one chance to take,

I was given a chance, just one chance to take,

To start a new life and see what I could make.

Everything went swell, everything went fine,

And then I began to loose my mind.

Again these horrors fill my heart,

I really should have seen this from the start.

Now I've taken two lives, one right from my own,

And I have their names engraved in the chrome.

Of these arms I wear and drain in blood,

With this body I've left behind in the mud.


End file.
